Episode 497.b Bubble Guppies: Gil's Christmas Carol! (Part 2)
Plot Mr. Grumpfish is feeling miserable and hated Christmas. On Christmas Eve, when he came back home at night from his work, the spirit of his late partner, Mr. Grouper visits him and tells him that three spirits of Christmas will come and show him the past, present, and future. As they show him, Mr. Grumpfish must change his ways to be a happy man again on Christmas. Cast *Mr. Grumpfish as (Ebenezer Scrooge) *Gil as (Bob Cratchit) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacob Marley's Ghost) *Nonny as (The Ghost of Christmas Past) *Goby as (The Ghost of Christmas Present) *The Abominable Snowman as (The Ghost of Christmas Future) *Mrs. Grouper as (Belle) *Avi as (Tiny Tim) *Corpitch as (Nephew Fred) *Molly as (Mrs. Cratchit) *Mr. Mitchell as (Collector for the Poor 1) *Mr. Toney as (Collector for the Poor 2) *Mr. Gordon as (Fezziwig) *Bubble Puppy as (Fezziwig's Dog) *Mrs. Toney as (Isabelle) *Tobias and Olivia as (Bob Cratchit's Children) Trivia *This story is based on the 1983 movie "Mickey's Christmas Carol." You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *This story has regular and fanon characters in it. Information *Genres: Family, Fantasy, Short *Rating: U. There is no nudity, violence, or cursing, but there might be a little bit of drugs and some possible scary scenes. *Type of film: Family, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly, Mr. Grumpfish x Mrs. Grouper Story (Start of Part 2.) (Scene: Street) (That night, it was 9:00 pm, Mr. Grumpfish was preparing to go home as he closes the countinghouse. The fog and snow couldn't stop him. Mr. Grumpfish didn't see any villagers and poor citizens.) (Scene: Front of Mr. Grumpfish's House) (As the clock bell striking ends, he was home at last. Mr. Grumpfish was about to unlock the door with the key when the door knocker started to transform into a face of his dead partner, Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: (in a ghostly voice) Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: Mr. Grouper? No! That can't be. Mr. Grouper: (face touched) Ow! (Mr. Grumpfish gasps and runs inside slamming the door shut.) Mr. Grouper: Oh, darn. Hmm, oh. (Scene: Front Hall) Mr. Grumpfish: Oh! Bah! (Mr. Grumpfish knew anything about his partner but ignores it. He was about to go upstairs when Mr. Grouper's shadow follows him.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Mr. Grumpfish closes the door and locks it.) Mr. Grouper: (in a ghostly voice) Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: Go away! Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grump... Whoa! Ooh! (Mr. Grouper falls over objects.) Mr. Grouper: Gorsh, kinda slippery. Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish, don't you recognize me? I was your partner, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grumpfish: Mr. Grouper. It is you. Mr. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish, remember when I was alive, I robbed the widows and swindled the poor? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, and all in the same day. Oh, you had class, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Uh, no! No! I was wrong. And so as punishment, I'm forced to carry these heavy chains through eternity! Maybe even longer. There's no hope. I'm doomed! Doomed! And the same thing will happen to you, Mr. Grumpfish! Mr. Grumpfish: No. No, it can't! It mustn't. Help me, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to 'em. Do what they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine. (in a ghostly voice once again) Farewell, Mr. Grouper. Whoop! Oh. Farewell. Mr. Grumpfish: Mr. Grouper! Watch out for that first... (Mr. Grouper falls down the stairs.) Mr. Grouper: Whoa-oh-oh! Mr. Grumpfish: ... step. (When Mr. Grumpfish was getting ready to go to bed, he didn't see any of the spirits.) Mr. Grumpfish: Spirits. (blows the candle) Humbug. (closes the bed curtain) (Mr. Grumpfish didn't know his ghostly partner was right. The three spirits were about to haunt him. Suddenly, the first spirit was a boy with ginger hair and wearing blue scuba goggles.) Mr. Grumpfish: What, what? Orange Haired Boy: Ahem! Mr. Grumpfish: What? Orange Haired Boy: Well, it's about time. Haven't got all night, you know. Mr. Grumpfish: Who... who are you? Nonny: Why, I'm Nonny, the Ghost of Christmas Past. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh. I thought you'd be taller. Nonny: Humph! Listen, Mr. Grumpfish, if men were measured by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust. Mr. Grumpfish: Kindness is of little use in this world. Nonny: (giggles) You didn't always think so. Come on, Mr. Grumpfish, it's time to go. Mr. Grumpfish: Then go. (Nonny opens the window and Mr. Grumpfish gasps.) Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit! Wh... what are you doing? Nonny: We're gonna visit your past. Mr. Grumpfish: I'm not going out there. I'll fall! Nonny: Just hold on. Whoop! Not too tight now. (And so, Nonny takes Mr. Grumpfish to the past.) Mr. Grumpfish: Ooh, Spirit, look out! Oh! Whoa-oh! Nonny: What's wrong, Mr. Grumpfish? I thought you enjoyed looking down on the world. (Scene: Mr. Gordon's Party) Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit, I believe I know this place. Yes! It's old Mr. Gordon's. I couldn't have worked for a kinder man. (gasps) Why, it's old Mr. Gordon himself! (Mr. Grumpfish saw Mr. Gordon who was about to play the violin.) Mr. Grumpfish: And all of my very dearest friends. Ah... and that shy lad in the corner... that's me! Nonny: Yes. That was before you became a miserable miser, consumed with greed. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, nobody's perfect. And there... there's lovely Mrs. Grouper! Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, Mrs. Grouper? Mrs. Grouper: My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe. Mr. Grumpfish: You're also standing on my foot. (Everyone danced to Mr. Gordon's music, until young Mr. Grumpfish was kissed by Mrs. Grouper.) Mr. Grumpfish: I remember how much I was in love with her. (Scene: Countinghouse) (Now, Nonny takes Mr. Grumpfish to the countinghouse.) Nonny: In ten years time, you learned to love something else. Mr. Grumpfish: Wh... Why, it's my counting house. Nine thousand, nine hundred and seventy-two. Nine thousand... Mrs. Grouper: Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, what is it? Mrs. Grouper: For years, I've had this honeymoon cottage, Mr. Grumpfish. I've been waiting for you to keep your promise to marry me. Now I must know, Have you made your decision? Mr. Grumpfish: I have. Your last payment on the cottage was an hour late, I'm foreclosing the mortgage. Nonny: You love your gold more than that precious creature. And you lost her forever. Mr. Grumpfish: Nine thousand, nine hundred and seventy... three. Please, Spirit, I can no longer bear these memories. Take me home. Nonny: Remember, Mr. Grumpfish, you fashioned these memories yourself. (echoing) Yourself. Yourself. Yourself. Yourself. End of Part 2. Recap Later, Mr. Grumpfish is visited by the ghost of Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grumpfish's greedy former business partner who has died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Mr. Grumpfish unless he changes his ways and that Mr. Grumpfish will be visited by three spirits. Mr. Grouper then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Mr. Grumpfish's cane again. At the stroke of 1:00, the first spirit, Nonny, the Ghost of Christmas Past, shows Mr. Grumpfish his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Mrs. Grouper by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage. Mrs. Grouper's last payment on it was an hour late. Category:Stories